lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Henry Ian Cusick
Henry Ian Cusick spielte die Rolle von Desmond Hume. Hintergrund * Seine Mutter ist Peruanerin und sein Vater ist Schotte mit teilweise irischer Abstammung. * Wuchs in Trinidad und Schottland auf. * Ist einer der beschäftigsten Theaterschauspieler in Großbritannien. * Lernte an der Royal Scottish Academy of Music and Drama. * Trat ins Glasgow Bürgertheater ein. * Spielte mit der Royal Shakespeare Company, dem Royal National Theatre, 7:84 Theatre Co. Bürgertheater und dem Theater Babel. * Erschien mehrmals beim Edinburgh International Festival. * Hatte eine Gastrolle in "24" als deutscher Agent Theo Stoller. * Spielt Udre Belicoff in dem Actionfilm "Hitman - Jeder stirbt alleine" * Spielte Jesus in Das Johannes Evangelium. * Einer der Gründe, warum er die Rolle in Lost annahm, ist, dass er seinen eigenen Akzent benutzen durfte. * Er wohnte bei dem Schauspieler Brian Cox, gegenüber von Produzent Carlton Cuse, als er für Lost ausgesucht wurde. * Hat am gleichen Tag Geburtstag wie sein Schauspielkollege William Mapother Filmografie * Not Another Happy Ending (2013) - Willie * Body of Proof (2013) - Dr. Trent Marsh (2 Episoden) * The Girl on the Train (2013) - Danny Hart * "CSI - Den Tätern auf der Spur" (2013) - James Nefarro (1 Episode) * "The Mentalist" (2012-2013) - Tommy Volker (3 Episoden) * "Fringe - Grenzfälle des FBI" (2012) - Simon Foster (2 Episoden) * "Scandal" (2011) - Stephen Finch (7 Episoden) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2010) - Erik Weber (2 Episoden) * "Lost" (2005-2010) - Desmond Hume (46 Episoden) * So gut wie tot - Dead Like Me: Der Film (2009) - Cameron Kane * Hitman - Jeder stirbt alleine (2007) - Udre Belicoff * 9/Tenths (2006) - William * Half Light (2006) - Brian * "24" (2006) - Theo Stoller (2 Episoden) * The Gospel of John (2003) - Jesus * "Taggart" (1993) - Ian Gowrie Nominierungen * Nominiert als "Gastdarsteller in einer Dramaserie" bei den Emmys 2006 für die Episoden Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil 1 und Teil 2 Vorwurf der sexuellen Belästigung Am 24. April 2009 erhob eine ehemalige Angestellte der American Broadcasting Company schwere Vorwürfe der sexuellen Belästigung gegen Cusick. Laut dem vermeintlichen Opfer, Chelsea Stone, habe Cusick sie bei Dreharbeiten der Fernsehserie Lost am 16. Oktober 2007 mehrfach an Brüsten und Po berührt, und dabei stöhnende Geräusche gemacht. Da ihr Vorgesetzter nicht auf Stones sofortige Anschuldigungen reagierte, und sie zudem gut zwei Wochen später entlassen wurde, müssen sich nun auch ABC, sowie die Produktionsfirma Grass Skirt Productions vor dem Gericht verantworten. Stone gibt als Folgeschäden auf die Belästigung sowie die Entlassung unter anderem Angstzustände, Depressionen und physische Schäden als Folge von Kummer an.'Lost' Star Sued for Sexual Harassment bei TMZ.comAnklage gegen Cusick im Lostpedia-Blog Galerie image:Henryiancusick_jesus.jpg|als Jesus Christus in Das Johannes Evangelium (2003) image:Henry Ian Cusick.PNG| Weblinks * HIC's Officially Unofficial Website and Yahoo! Group * Wikipediaartikel über * Cusick Portal - Fan Site in English/Português/Deutsch/Español & Italiano Einzelnachweise en:Henry Ian Cusick es:Henry Ian Cusick fr:Henry Ian Cusick it:Henry Ian Cusick pl:Henry Ian Cusick pt:Henry Ian Cusick Cusick, Henry Ian